1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus and a light power correcting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recording information on an optical disc, especially a rewritable optical disc, it is important to control a peak power and an erase power in terms of a recording quality. The peak power and the erase power respectively represent a power of a laser light to make a recording layer (for example, a phase transition form recording layer) of the optical disc be a liquid crystalline state and an amorphous state (an erase state), and are used in writing on the optical disc. Controlling a temperature of the recording layer by way of the power of the laser light irradiated to the optical disc allows a state of the recording layer to be the liquid crystalline state and the amorphous state.
Writing on the optical disc is controlled using a ratio (a coefficient) ε(=the erase power/the peak power) between the peak power and the erase power. For example, a technique that calculates the peak power by means of an arithmetic operation of the detected erase power and the coefficient ε has been disclosed (referring to JP-A 2004-326841 (KOKAI), paragraph number 0042).